stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
It came from Ash's Toilet: Transcription
STUPID MARIO BROTHERS - EPISODE EIGHT TRANSCRIPT Super Mario 64 opening theme plays. A voice over by Mario and Luigi is heard. Mario and Luigi: Stupid Mario Brothers! Luigi: Episode 8! and Luigi are hanging out at the mailbox, when Ash arives. The Pokemon main theme then plays. Ash then opens his letter. Mario and Luigi waves at Ash, thus Ash turns around and waves at Mario and Luigi. Ash then turns back to his letter and reads it. Pikachu voice overs ("Pik Pika") with subtitles. Ash gets more distressed as pikachu's speech goes on. Pikachu: Ash, come back home quick!... There's been an emergency... Wobbuffet got stuck in the toilet!... Charmander set the couch on fire!... Jigglypuff blew up in the microwave!... And worst of all, Snorlax did a body slam on Brock!... AND KILLED HIM!!!! stressed throws the letter to the ground Ash: Holy crap! Wobbuffet got stuck in the toilet? I'm gonna need a plumber, stat! turns around and realizes that Mario and Luigi Ash: Hey, you guys plumb, right? is not keen to the idea Luigi: I don't know about that. We haven't plumbed anything since 1983. Mario: Yeah. What do we get in return? Ash: Uh, I'll, buy you a pizza, pepperoni! Extra large with, Wild Cherry Pepsi and a side of spaghetti, with, meatballs. Whaddaya say? Luigi: Well I do- Mario (convinced): You had me at pizza! Let's-a go! to a wide shot of a hill. Mario, Ash, and Luigi. The footage is sped up. Luigi jumps a few times then runs again. Upbeat music plays. Cuts to the Safeway grocery store, where Mario, Luigi, and Ash dance in several different areas, including inside the store. The song Let's Grove by Earth, Wind and Fire plays in the background ♫We can boogie down, down, upon down♫ ♫The boogie down, down, upon down♫ ♫The boogie down, down, upon down♫ ♫The boogie down, down,♫ ♫Let's groove tonight♫ ♫Share the spice of life♫ ♫Baby slice it right♫ ♫We're gonna groove tonight♫ ♫Let this groove, get you to move,♫ ♫It's alright, alright, alright♫ ♫Let this groove, set in your shoes,♫ ♫So stand up, alright, alright♫ ♫Gonna tell ya what you can do,♫ ♫With my love, alright♫ ♫Let you know girl you're looking good♫ ♫You're outta sight, alright♫ ♫Just move yourself and glide like a 747♫ ♫And lose yourself in the sky, among the clouds in the heaven cause♫ ♫Let this groove, light up your fuse,♫ ♫its alright, alright, alright, oo oh oh♫ ♫Let this groove, set in your shoes, so stand up alright, alright♫ ♫Let me tell ya, what you can do with my love,♫ [Cuts to Ash's front yard. The scene is shaded. Ash: Uh, you guys, why did we just dance all the way to my house? and Luigi both give a shrug. Mario and Luigi follow Ash inside. The pokemon main theme plays Ash: It's already night already. leads the Mario Bros. in the house until they go to the entrance of the bathroom Ash: Alright guys, so uh, here's the toilet, and uh, hope you guys can get that thing unclogged, uh yeah... leaves. Cuts to Mario and Luigi standing next to the toilet. Mario: Hmm... It's been a long time since I last plunged something. I don't remember what tool to use. What was it again? Luigi: Hmm... Oh I think I know what we need, Mario! pulls out a hammer Mario:You know Luigi, I remember using a hammer before, but not for plunging. Hmm... What kind of tool do I need to plunge? I know, how about, uh, this? pulls out a wrench Luigi: No, no, no... Ah, maybe this? pulls out a Gameboy controller Mario: No! jumps in with a plunger Ash: Lookin' for this? rudely grabs the plunger Mario: No, no, no, that's definitely not it! Ash (dissapointed): Aw, I'll go, level up my Pokémon... leaves. Mario (whispering): This is the right tool Luigi, but don't tell him that. Luigi (whispering): Okay. Mario (loudley): Well, I guess I have no choice but to use this stupid tool that Ash gave me! opens the toilet lid. Mario sticks the plunger in the toilet. Mario starts plunging Luigi: C'mon Mario, plunge it like you've never plunged before! Get that Wobbuffet out! I know you can do it! Put your back into it! stops plunging Mario: This is really hard Luigi, you have a turn. Luigi: Okay. then takes the plunger. After a while, Luigi stops Luigi: Ooh! Alright Mario, h-howbout you take it again? Mario: Okay. takes the plunger. As soon as he starts plunging again, he feels something Mario: Ooh, I think I feel something getting loose in there! struggles to get the Wobbuffet out. When he does, the Wobbuffet sticks onto Mario's face Mario: Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Luigi: Mario! Mario! Mario! Mario: Wah! Wah! Luigi: Mario! Mario! Mario: It's stuck to my face! Luigi: Mario! film is then sped up Mario: Wah! It's on my face! It's stuck on my face, the stupid Wobbuffet! Luigi: Mario, it's on your face, oh my god, it's going to kill you! Mario: Wah! Luigi: Mario! [The film is now at a normal pace. Mario slams his face on the sink. This is repeated two times) Mario: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Luigi: Mario! Mario! Mario! Mario: What?! Luigi: Mario!!! Mario: What?!?! Luigi: It's stuck on your face!! Mario: I know, stupid!! Luigi: I gotta get it off! Mario: Wah! grabs the plunger Luigi: Mario! Mario! Mario: No! No!! No!!! sticks the plunger on Mario's face. Luigi then tries to pull the Wobbuffet of Mario's face with the plunger. The plunger pops off Mario's face as the Wobbuffet lands in the bathtub. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Wobbuffet.... is enfuriated as Luigi is ultimately worried Mario: I've had it, I've had it, I've had it!!! Luigi, we are plumbers, NO MORE!!! We are going out and getting real jobs! drops the plunger to the floor. They both leave the bathroom, angry. Cuts to Ash's kitchen. Ash: Did you guys get it? grabs Ash's shirt in anger. Mario: Yes we got it, now where's that pizza you promised us? Ash: Uh... I lied? Mario: Oh! leaves as Luigi shoves Ash against the wall and leaves Ash: Ow. ''[Cuts to Mario's hallway. Upbeat music plays. Mario and Luigi enter through a door wearing a dress shirt and tie, but still in their overalls. They stop and put on their hats. Cut to a black screen with the URL of the ''Richalverez ''channel. Super Mario Bros. death sound affect plays. Bloopers from the episode begin playing. '' He's not human. 82 00:06:58,718 --> 00:07:00,156 It's gonna be at like, aim for my nose, okay. 83 00:07:00,186 --> 00:07:00,867 Okay. 84 00:07:01,738 --> 00:07:02,837 - Whenever you're ready. - Okay. 85 00:07:03,195 --> 00:07:04,619 One, two, three! 86 00:07:06,593 --> 00:07:07,894 - Where'd it go? - Oh shit! 88 00:07:07,927 --> 00:07:08,611 Hit the camera. 89 00:07:09,729 --> 00:07:10,691 That's going on the bloopers. 90 00:07:11,965 --> 00:07:13,233 Mario! Mario! 91 00:07:13,268 --> 00:07:16,369 No! No!! No!!! 92 00:07:18,387 --> 00:07:20,189 -new jobs". You have another line, I don't say anything. 93 00:07:20,170 --> 00:07:21,954 Oh, well I'm gonna to say all that right now. 94 00:07:23,576 --> 00:07:24,122 Action. 95 00:07:24,532 --> 00:07:26,100 Hey Dane, is that a Mango? 96 00:07:26,880 --> 00:07:27,546 Yeah. Category:Transcriptions